<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are My Sunshine by minho_enthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689813">You Are My Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minho_enthusiast/pseuds/minho_enthusiast'>minho_enthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>00 line chaotic af, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Swearing, a lil sad sorry :(, changbin is lowkey scared of seungmin, hopefully kinda funny?, hyunsung is disgustingly in love, rated teen for swearing and sexual jokes, seungmin is sad :(, seungsung embarrassing parents, seungsungin best friends, they're all whipped, woojin and chan are dating they just don't know it yet, woojin chaotic asf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minho_enthusiast/pseuds/minho_enthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all of seungmin's friends are sickeningly in love. absolutely disgusting, always on each other, taking each other dates, giving each other kisses and cuddles no matter the time or situation. they text and call each other whenever they miss each other, and look at their partners with the stars in their eyes. gross. yuck. </p><p>maybe seungmin wants that too, just a little bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sad boy hrs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is technically my first au (don't question the mechanics behind that statement). i hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Seungmin was young, he had been enamoured with the idea of love. Finding someone who meant the world to you, and having them think of you the same way? It sounded amazing! He read all of the stories about childhood lovers and highschool sweethearts, thinking about whether something like that could happen to him.</p><p>Except, Jeongin was like a brother to him. Jisung was like a slightly rabid pet dog. He couldn’t ever get past thinking of them as more than that, else the need to throw up came to him very quickly. But it was alright, right? He still had high school to look forward to, right?</p><p>Well with his bad case of acne and his know-it-all attitude he had picked up from years of being a top student, coupled with his new crisis stemming from how much he liked both girls AND boys, he wasn’t exactly what many would consider a catch. But there was still freshman year of college, right? That’s when every good romance novel started.</p><p>By the time his acne had cleared up and he had pulled the stick out of his ass, he was already halfway through his first year. It took him the rest of the year and a summer  of many, many unfortunate hookups to get over his bi crisis (or bisis, the unfunny author laughed while typing). As he started his second year, he had mostly given up on any hope of finding someone, which was pretty bleak considering he was only 20.</p><p>But It Was Fine! He was fine. It didn’t sting him when Jisung cancelled their movie nights to go on dates with his boyfriend he had somehow obtained during high school. </p><p>(“What the fuck has Hyunjin got that I don’t,” Seungmin grumbled, huddled under a pile of blankets on the couch.</p><p>Jisung, applying his eyeshadow in the other room, answered without hesitation. “Well where should I start Minnie? He’s taller, nicer, has a bigger-”</p><p>“Okay I get it!”)</p><p>And it definitely didn’t hurt him when Jeongin managed to score not one, but TWO boyfriends. </p><p>(Jisung and Seungmin sat stone-faced on one side of the booth, facing an excited Jeongin, next to his less-than-excited boyfriends.</p><p>“And then when our class finished, Binnie hyung asked Felix hyung and I if we wanted to go out to dinner! Of course I thought he meant it in a friendly way, but apparently they both had been wanting to ask me out on a date for a really long time! Isn’t that amazing hyungs?”</p><p>“Yeah Innie, it’s awesome.” Seungmin turned his glare to Changbin, who nervously gulped.</p><p>Jisung leaned forward, accidentally shifting the whole table in the process. He paid it no mind however, fixing individual glares on either boy besides Jeongin, before leaning  backwards, crossing his arms. “So, boys, what exactly are your intentions with our son?”)</p><p>And when they all hung out together, it definitely didn’t make his heart ache when he saw Hyunjin whisper a joke into Jisung’s ear, or when he saw Changbin wrap his arms around Jeongin, then immediately turning to press kisses onto the cheeks of a pouting Felix.</p><p>Okay, so maybe he hadn’t totally given up on the idea of love. But it was hard, especially when he had never felt those deep feelings. It was hard, watching his friends act hopelessly in love. It was hard, when he cried quietly at night, not wanting Hyunjin and Jisung to wake up and smother him with cuddles that he really did not want from them, feeling hopelessly alone.</p><p>Maybe he wanted someone too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. WWE Smackdown: Yang Jeongin vs. Han Jisung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>freshman jeongin having to babysit sophomores seungmin and jisung</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jisung hyung i swear to god if you kiss me on the cheek in front of my new roommate I won’t ever fucking talk to you again”</p><p>Jisung flopped onto the twin bed in the corner dramatically. “But Jeonginnie, how will they know that I’m your cool upperclassman friend if I don't?”</p><p>Seungmin snorted from the corner of the room where he was unpacking boxes for Jeongin. “Jisung, even if they knew that you two were friends, nobody would be fooled into thinking that you were cool.” Jisung whined, upset. “I have fake friends.”</p><p> It was about two weeks before classes and Jeongin had called Seungmin and Jisung to help him unpack, as his boyfriends had been busy with their own dorm rooms. Jisung and Seungmin shared an apartment off campus, and they had offered for Jeongin to stay with them. However it was already cramped enough with just the two boys, so Jeongin opted for on-campus living, in a dorm with a roommate. A roommate who, Seungmin had just realized, they had yet to see. “Hey Jeongin, speaking of which, where is that roommate of yours?” A devilish grin appeared on his face, a plan coming to mind. “Jisung and I would love to meet him, maybe take him out for dinner?”</p><p>Jeongin stuck his head out from the minifridge where he had been storing food. “Absolutely not. I plan on keeping you as far away from him as possible. I don’t want to have to find a new roommate after school starts just cause you two scare my current one off with your weirdness.”</p><p>Jisung rolled over to face Jeongin. “At least tell us who this mystery man is,” He pouted,  doing an over-exaggerated cute face that Jeongin and Seungmin both winced at.<br/>
Jeongin rolled his eyes. “Ugh, fine. His name is Lee Minho, he’s a third year dance major, in the same course as Hyunjin and Felix. I think you guys have met him before, now that I mention it.”</p><p>Seungmin frowned slightly. “Sorry Innie, the name doesn’t ring a bell.”</p><p>Jisung had a blank expression on his face, before he brightened up, snapping his fingers. “Wait no I remember him! He was the one Jinnie and Lix did the dance showcase performance with last year! The one who bought us all dinner after?” Jeongin nodded excitedly at the memory. “Yeah! That’s also probably why you don’t know him Minnie Hyung, since you couldn’t come then.”</p><p>Seungmin had been working on his own music showcase performance last year, a self composed song he had been working on nonstop, and was unable to attend the showcase his friends had performed at. He hummed lightly, “Well now I can finally meet him I guess. Is he going to come to the dorms today?”</p><p>Jeongin shook his head, “Nah he’s coming in about a week to unpack.” His eyes widened slightly in realization. “Speaking of unpacking, I have orientation at 7 tonight and I want to get everything unpacked before then.” He threw a water bottle at Jisung, who had fallen asleep on the bed sometime during the conversation. The blue haired  boy jolted upright, groaning complaints. “What the fuck bro?”</p><p>The youngest rolled his eyes. “Help me unpack, you lazy piece of shit.” At that, Jisung hopped off the bed, water bottle in hand, ready to bludgeon the youngest. “The fuck did you call me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was this a shitty filler chapter? yes<br/>should you be surprised? probably not</p><p>this was supposed to be the chapter to introduce minho but i didn't have as much time as i had originally wanted to write that out so rather than making that shitty, i just unleashed the bad writing onto this chapter. hope you liked it, and as always, comment what you liked and what i could fix! also please leave kudos if you liked it, it means a lot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. what's the hip hop happening hoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wonkeel in the building</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho popped the trunk of his car, shoving his keys in his pocket before picking up a large cardboard box containing his shower supplies and skincare. He turned to Chan, who was leaning against the side of the car, concentrating on some sort of fighting game that Minho was definitely sure everyone else had stopped playing in middle school. Sticking a foot out, he kicked the older in the shin, eliciting a pained shriek. Minho laughed as Chan cursed, knowing that he was exaggerating his reaction for dramatic effect. “Now that you’re not distracted by whatever that was, can you grab another box from the box? I want to try and get most of my shit in the dorms and unpacked by tonight.” </p><p>Chan scowled, but picked up a box and shut the trunk. “You bitch, I was literally about to beat Wooj before you fucked up my win, you owe me lunch.” Minho rolled his eyes, already used to his best friend’s antics after spending the greater part of college by his side. “Yeah, yeah, as if you weren’t gonna make me pay for it anyways.” </p><p>The two boys walked into the building after being scanned in by Minho’s keycard, taking the elevator up to Minho’s dorm on the fourth floor. As they walked down the hall together, Chan turned his head slightly towards Minho. “You’re rooming with that one freshman right? The kid with the braces who came to the dance showcase last year?” Minho smiled a little. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure he got his braces off though. Apparently his friend didn’t have space in their apartment for another person, and since you abandoned me to go live with Woojin, we got randomly put together.” He nudged Chan jokingly before stopping at a door. “This is the room.”</p><p>After letting themselves in, they set the boxes down on the floor on what must’ve been Minho’s side of the room, as the other side had been completely set up and decorated. The boys spent the afternoon and part of the evening unpacking and setting up, both collapsing on Minho’s twin sized bed once they were done. After a couple of minutes Chan sat up again, checking the time on his phone. “Okay I think we’re done with everything, and it’s my turn to make dinner so I’m gonna head home.” Minho, too tired to speak, merely raised a hand in a wave as Chan got up and shut the door behind him. </p><p>After what must’ve been half an hour of Minho scrolling through Twitter, the door opened. He looked up to see Jeongin entering with a shy smile on his face. He got up from his bed with a smile on his face. “Hey, it’s nice to see you again!”</p><p>The two boys talked for a bit, getting to know each other better. Minho learned the younger boy was planning to major in education, and besides Hyunjin and Felix, he already had a couple of other friends at their college. “You should meet them hyung,” Jeongin said earnestly, “I think you’d really get along with them.”</p><p>Minho smiled, reaching over to ruffle the younger’s hair. In the short time they had known each other, Minho had already started to treat him like a younger brother, seeing the boy as nothing less than an angel. “Sure kid, I can invite my friends along too.But for now, if you haven’t eaten, there’s a really good hotpot restaurant down the street, if you want to get dinner together. Hyung’s treat.”</p><p>Jeongin grinned devilishly at the prospect of free food, making Minho pray for the future of his wallet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>now every member and wooj has been mentioned! idk if this is good i was mostly trying to make sure this made sense and trying to show minchan's dynamic without making it seem like they hate each other lmao. now that everything is set up i'm really excited for where i'll be taking this story! stay tuned for updates and leave kudos and maybe a comment if you enjoyed it! </p><p>OH!! and also i added chapter titles hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. it's happening guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>imagine seungmins outfit as the one from the start cover/the one from when he broke into chans studio and played clips of him singing the start cover because i think that outfit and hairstyle was truly a gift to mankind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin groaned, laying facedown on the floor. “What if we just didn’t go to Jeongin’s dorm to meet his friends? That’d be fine, right?”</p><p>Hyunjin snorted from where he was sitting on the couch, not even bothering to look away from the drama he was watching on the TV. “If Jeongin invited all of us, that means this is really important to him. Are you really gonna disappoint your only son by not showing up to his first ever college get together?”</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes and looked around for something to throw at the other. He settled on a dirty sock near the leg of their rickety coffee table, cackling when it hit Hyunjin directly in the face. The brunette began to fake wail, clutching his face dramatically just as Jisung walked into the apartment. “Jisungie, Seungmin attacked me!” </p><p>“He deserved it!” Seungmin defended. </p><p>Jisung looked at the two, before nodding. “Yeah, he probably did.” </p><p>Hyunjin began wailing again. “Oh, the betrayal! My lover and my friend have both abandoned me in my time of need! How can I ever love again? No, how can I ever trust again?” Jisung snorted, flopping onto the couch before turning to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up Shakespeare. We have to leave in like an hour to get to Jeongin’s cult meeting.”</p><p>At that Seungmin groaned again. “I don’t wanna,” He whined. “I have homework, and I’m tired, and on top of that, his roommates and his friends will be there and-”</p><p>“Hold up.” Jisung said, cutting off Seungmin’s rant. “Minho-ssi and his friends will be there?” The blue haired boy looked at his boyfriend, who returned the look with a knowing grin. Seungmin shot up, immediately worried for his safety. “Whatever you two are planning, I don’t want to be a part of it. I still haven’t recovered from that time you put Felix in a cardboard box and pushed him down the stairs.”</p><p>“Minnie, we just wanna help you dress up.” Jisung pouted. “Yeah,” Hyunjin added. “You just said you were tired, right? Let us help you out.”</p><p>The pair turned matching puppy dog eyes onto Seungmin, who felt his resolve weakening. He silently cursed whatever fated those two to meet each other before responding. “Fine, but if you two do some dumb shit, then I’ll beat your asses.”</p><p>-----</p><p>“Guys what the fuck?”</p><p>Jisung grinned, admiring (a very disgruntled) Seungmin through the mirror. “I think you look hot.” he said, smacking the latter’s ass. </p><p>“Yeah Minnie, now maybe you can finally get some.” Hyunjin winked poorly.</p><p> Seungmin sighed before regarding himself in the mirror. He actually looked pretty good, he realized. His brown hair was parted slightly and he wore a blazer over a brown shirt, which was tucked into some ripped black skinny jeans in order for him to keep his integrity as a gay emo 20 year old. His makeup was nice, but subtle, just some light pink eyeshadow dusted over his eyelids. He straightened his blazer before turning to his two friends who were waiting expectantly. “Ok, so you two did a good job,” he said reluctantly. </p><p>Jisung grinned. “Damn right we did a good job bitchboy, this might be one of my best works.” He checked his phone, before looking up at Hyunjin and Seungmin worriedly. “Let’s get going before we’re late, I don’t want Jeongin to kill me, it’d give him too much of a power rush.” </p><p>-----</p><p>Seungmin knocked on the door to Jeongin and Minho’s dorm before stepping back. He could hear faint music and laughter coming from inside, meaning that the three were probably the last out of everyone to arrive.</p><p> Shuffling came from behind the door, before the lock clicked and the door swung open, leaving Seungmin face to face with who he thought might’ve been the most beautiful man in existence. </p><p>“Hi!” The boy grinned brightly. “I’m Minho, Jeongin’s roommate. You guys must be his friends. I’ve heard lots of things about you all, only good of course.” He chuckled, more to himself than anyone else.</p><p>Seungmin stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the boy whose welcoming smile had become increasingly more awkward as time went on. Faintly behind him he could hear Hyunjin and Jisung snickering obnoxiously, but he paid them no mind. Before the silence could get too unbearable, Minho stepped aside, opening the door up wider. “Uh, you guys can head in, everyone else is already here.” Jisung and Hyunjin nodded before walking inside, Jisung making sure to grab Seungmin by the wrist and pull him inside as well so he wouldn’t be left standing stupidly in the hallway. Tonight was going to be interesting, that was for sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i have a couple scenes from next chapter already planned out and oh my. it will in fact be the most embarrassing thing ever. </p><p>as always, leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it! i'd really appreciate it as well ❤️ also feel free to point out any mistakes or anything cause i wrote this at 1 am woo wee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hello you sexy sexy readers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just an explanation of why i haven't been posting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey guys, it's me the author didi ❤️</p><p>so i know i havent posted recently and people who are actually interested in this story may be wondering why so here are the reasons:</p><p>1) school is kicking my ass. like i've kinda given up on this year and i sorta lost the will to do anything because online learning in high school is just so weird especially when they can't teach us anything new efficiently. (idk if college and middle school are the same) anyways my concerns with the schooling system are a different story but basically i feel way too tired after finishing all my classes to write a new chapter</p><p>2) i'm not exactly happy with the quality of this au. as said above i'm too emotionally and mentally exhausted after classes to put out a good quality chapter and i'm not really happy with the quality of the chapters as of now as i know i can do better, so i'll be fixing that.</p><p>BASICALLY IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ ALL OF THAT: i will continue this story, but after school is over and i have revised all previous chapters to my liking. ok thx bye ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>